The Depths of Ron
by Zitzabis
Summary: Just a one shot story. It's set from Hermione's POV. It's basically about Hermione's thoughts towards Ron.


**AN: **A one shot story about the complex personality of Ron. This is told from Hermione's POV. This is also set around the last battle at Hogwarts.

**The Depths of Ron**

By Zitzabis

I turned in a moment of quite in the battle to see Ron battle with Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had dispensed of his wand and was resorting to more desperate means. He was trying to use his long yellow fingernails to gorge out Ron's eyes and scratch his face. But Ron was holding up well.

Fenrir gave and all mighty lunge at Ron's face but Ron easily jumped to the side and stuck out his leg. Fenrir tripped and fell sprawling on the cold floor. He growled and leapt up.

"You'll pay for that red head!"

Ron merely responded by firing a stinging jinx right at the werewolf's face. He howled and covered his face which had begun to swell under his grimy fingers. Then with a quick slash, Ron sent a stunning jinx at Fenrir who toppled down the marble staircase.

As Ron straightened up he saw me looking at him. He gave me a wide grin before turning to face another attacker. In that brief second that I could see his face properly I took in his strong features. His freckles that covered his nose; which I had once thought to be dirt. There was his red hair that was sticking to his forehead because of sweat. He had a small cut across the cheek from Fenrir getting to close. All of this I loved. It was him, in his greatest moment.

Well check that, this was not his greatest moment. There were greater. In those few seconds that I stood there I began to reminisce about my handsome young heart throb.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" I yelled at Ron. It was just after the Yule Ball.

"Oh Yeah?" he yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort" I replied in a cold voice. I knew he cared for me. I knew he loved me. But he was just too thick to realise that he loved and cared for me.

He opened and closed his mouth, looking stunned. I could tell that he was hurt. But I had to make him realise how he felt for me. And being brutal seemed to work. As he opened and closed his mouth I realised that he was mouthing "I will.". I just gave him a cold look and stormed up to my dormitory. As I left I heard Ron saying to Harry, "Well – that just proves – completely missed the point - ."

I snorted as I heard this. His slight moment of realising how he felt for me, had left him rather hurriedly. He was back to thinking he was in the right and I was in the wrong. I sighed to myself as I climbed into bed. I loved him, I really did. It was just – hard to tell him. Maybe later…

But I had told him. I had told him just before the battle had really started. When I had kissed him in front of Harry in the Room of Requirement, we said so much. I had whispered softly in his ear, "I love you.". He had responded in the same way. This slight communication had gone unnoticed by Harry but it meant lots between me and Ron.

I suddenly noticed that I had been standing still to long in the battle. I came to my senses to realise that a Death Eater was bearing down on my. I swished my wand through the air and hit him with a confusion jinx. He stopped suddenly and blinked down at me though his mask. He then turned and ambled off quietly, gazing around him with an air of polite interest.

It was then that I saw that Ron had been cornered. Yaxly was bearing down on him. I leapt forward and transfigured him into a rabbit.

"Thanks!" Ron said as I pulled him to his feet.

We looked down at the rabbit that was trying to attack Ron's shoe. Ron grabbed the rabbit and stuffed it into an old pot plant pot.

"Well I guess we should go back to the battle…" he said gazing at me.

"What? Oh yes I guess we should." I replied. I had been too distracted by his blue eyes.

We turned back to the battle and launched our selves into it. But as I did so my mind wasn't fully on the fight. I had begun to think back to another Ron encounter.

"You solved it! You solved it!" I screamed as I rushed into the Great Hall. I saw Ron and Harry swivel around in their seats. I had just been woken up after the basilisk attack. I was glad to see Harry but my eyes were on only one person, Ron. I rushed over to the table and sat down beside them.

"You worked out where the Chamber of Secrets were!" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah well it wasn't to hard thanks to you." said Ron. "Though it was Harry who worked most of it out."

I beamed at both of them, but I gave Ron the kind of look that told him that he was still my hero.

"Excellent job Harry!"

"Oh it was nothing. It was Ron that really helped save me. If it wasn't for his wand backfiring, I wouldn't even know who I was."

I shifted my gaze to Ron looking confused.

"I should be glad that he refused to get a new wand." continued Harry.

I laughed at this and began to ask about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

I cast a jinx at a random Death Eater who doubled up in laughter. Despite my lack of concentration I had kept up remarkably well in the fight.

Ron had gotten himself into trouble again. I hairy Death Eater I didn't know the name of had my Ron by the throat and was squeezing the life out of him. Ron was blue in the face and choking.

I cast yet another jinx at the new Death Eater. His hair began to lengthen at an alarming rate. Soon hair had grown so thickly from his eyebrows that he was forced to drop Ron to get it out of his eyes. In those few seconds of safety, Ron raised his wand and cast a charm on the Death Eater that made all his hair begin to glow red hot. The Death Eater roared in pain and set off at a run into one of the bathrooms to douse him self in one of the showers.

"Thanks for saving me again." said Ron as I pulled him to his feet again.

"Oh well, someone has to take care of you." I replied mildly.

"Well – yeah – thanks." he muttered awkwardly. I smiled at this and kissed him full on the mouth.

He would need saving again before this war was over. I was sure if it.

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please note that this is just a one shot story so there won't be anything else added to this one. I might do another set around the same time but from another persons POV. **Please review! I like to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
